


Malfoys Don't Go Commando

by OnTheTurningAway



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Potter has a bit of an obsession and Draco is in an interesting line of work. What happens when Harry receives an emergency assignment at Malfoy Manor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoys Don't Go Commando

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend, and sometimes pre-reader, TuesdayMidnight. Many thanks to my beta [ArcadianMaggie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadianMaggie/pseuds/ArcadianMaggie).
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit was made from the writing of this story. All creative rights to the characters and recognizable elements belong to their original creator(s) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

\---

****Harry Potter awoke to the unmistakable sound of an owl incessantly rapping her beak against his bedroom window at number 12 Grimmauld Place. He struggled against consciousness, preferring to remain present in a rather delicious dream involving silky blond hair, pale pink lips and a tight perky arse encased in skimpy briefs, but the persistent noise eventually won out.  Grumbling, he threw the covers aside and stumbled blindly toward the source of the noise.  Harry had completed a rather challenging assignment in the wee hours of the morning and was looking forward to a lie in and a few days of solitude.  Unfortunately, it appeared that Harry's desire for peace and quiet would once again be disrupted by the needs of the wizarding world.  
  
Tripping over the robes he had discarded on the floor a few hours before, he made his way to the window, threw open the heavy drapes and unhitched the latch.  Squinting in the midday sun, Harry mumbled a sleepy greeting to the large Ministry barn owl before untying the parchment affixed to the bird's leg.  He fed her a few treats from the Eeylops Owl Emporium tin on the ledge before grabbing his glasses from the night table and staggering back to the bed.  Sitting on the edge, he gave the letter another look and was startled to see the Minister's own private insignia stamped into the wax.  Harry quickly grabbed his wand before focusing his magic, tapping the seal and uttering, " _Aperio Membrana_."  The parchment flew out his hand, unfurled itself in mid air and began to speak.

  


* * *

**URGENT - TOP SECRET - URGENT**

  
To:       Harry Potter  
  
From:    The Office of the Minister of Magic  
  
Date:    10 August 2001  
  
Re:       Emergency Assignment

______________________________________________________________________

  
A dire situation has presented itself and requires your immediate attention.  Please proceed to the following coordinates via the Floo Network _as quickly as possible_ for briefing.    
  
Time is of the essence.  Do not send a reply by owl.  Trust no one.  
  
Regards,  
  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic

* * *

 

There was no mistaking the coordinates of the designated meeting spot in Wiltshire.  
  
Malfoy Manor.  
  
The estate was not at all unfamiliar to Harry and he shuddered involuntarily as he remembered the brief time he'd spent there during the war.  Luckily, Harry had new, better memories of the Malfoy residence since the end of the war.  Although he hated being at the top of the invite list for hundreds of functions each year, there was something, or more accurately someone, who made such events much more pleasant.  Perhaps not as pleasant as the less than chaste happenings in Harry's dreams, but infinitely better nonetheless.  
  
Harry had long since discovered that his discomfort around girls had nothing to do with teenage awkwardness or fear of the unknown.  Harry's problem with girls had been that he didn't actually want to have anything to do with them sexually.  He should have figured things out when he'd felt the need to flee every time he saw Cho Chang and her ever-present tear stained cheeks, but he thought the dazed feeling he got after their kiss was the 'butterflies-in-your-stomach' sensation everyone talked about.  
  
He couldn't really explain what had happened with Ginny Weasley, other than  she was familiar and comfortable during an extremely difficult time in his life.  That she was as brash as her very male twin brothers, and closely resembled her handsome older brother Charlie, might also have had something to do with it.  As much as Harry loved Ginny, and the Weasley family as a whole, he knew he'd made the right choice in refusing to pick things back up with her after the war.  It had taken the Weasleys a little time to get over their disappointment, but everyone eventually came around and Harry was back on good terms with the entire clan, even if Ron still seemed to harbour  a few bad feelings from time to time.  
  
The simple fact was that Harry was gay and once he'd had time to figure that out after the war, the gorgeous Malfoy heir was never far from Harry's fantasies.  He wasn't sure how he'd missed it during all their years at Hogwarts, but there was no denying that Draco Malfoy was incredibly attractive.  Though Harry wouldn't say they saw each other frequently, they both regularly attended the same society functions; Harry,  because it was expected of the Savior of the wizarding world, and Draco, because...well, because he was Draco Malfoy. With Lucius Malfoy serving a life sentence in Azkaban and Narcissa quietly serving out her house arrest at the family villa in the south of France, the undesirable task of trying to restore the family name had been left to Draco.  Oddly enough, the animosity between the two had faded over the last few years and Harry even found himself appreciating Draco's sharp wit and convictions, now that those beliefs weren't focused on a power hungry madman's desire to eradicate the world of the entire Muggle population.  
  
Wondering what could be so urgent at Malfoy Manor, Harry dressed quickly, collected his wand and made his way downstairs to the fireplace connected to the Floo Network.  Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, he tossed it into the hearth, stepped into the green flames and clearly stated, "Malfoy Manor."   Harry felt the sensation of being whisked through the network, passing numerous unidentifiable fireplaces before he arrived at his destination, clumsily falling forward in his rush to find out what the emergency was.  He felt a firm hand reach out to steady him and looked up to find the Minister of Magic himself.  
  
"Harry," Kingsley said in his deep, rich baritone. "Good to see you, even under these circumstances.   We don't have much time, so let's get right to it then, shall we?"  
  
Harry nodded and followed the Minister into the large sitting room.  Several Aurors were seated in various wing-backed chairs and settees, some accepting tea service from one of Malfoy's house elves, clearly waiting for Harry's arrival before beginning the briefing.  Harry smiled and nodded his head to Ron, who was seated awkwardly on a smallish pouf, eerily reminiscent of Professor Trelawney's third year Divination classroom.  Ron lifted his teacup in greeting, but his scowl was firmly in place as he craned his neck, seemingly looking through the doorway for the master of the house.  Kingsley took a seat in a comfortable looking armchair and Harry sat in the vacant chair to his right.  
  
"Gentlemen, and lady," the Minister said with a smile as he acknowledged Mandy Brocklehurst.  "Thank you for gathering here so quickly on such short notice.  First, I need to stress that what is disclosed here today is highly confidential and this case should be treated with the utmost discretion.  Through our network of informants, we have received credible evidence to suggest that a plan is in motion to attack and obliviate Draco Malfoy."  
  
Several gasps rang out in the room as the Aurors digested the fact that someone wanted erase some or all of Malfoy's memory.  At that precise moment, Malfoy stepped through the doorway, greeting  the Minister  with a tight-lipped smile, and walked  toward the french doors opposite the fireplace.  Harry's eyes glazed over as he watched Malfoy cross the room and wondered how the man could appear poised, completely put together and just so damn appealing under his current circumstances.  Smirking, Malfoy sunk gracefully into his chair.  Harry blushed, realizing Malfoy had caught him staring.  
  
"Furthermore, the evidence suggests that those plotting the attack are mediocre wizards, at best," Kingsley continued, only to be interrupted by Ron suffering a coughing fit.  
  
"Sorry," Ron said, his face flushed to the tips of his ears.  "Choked on my tea."  
  
"I'm sure I don't need to remind anyone of the potential consequences of a poorly cast Obliviation Charm," Kingsley said quietly, as all eyes again turned to Ron.  
  
"Minister, it's a well known fact that Ron's wand was damaged in our second year and Professor Lockhart..." Harry started to say in defense of his best mate.  
  
"Be that as it may Harry," the Minister interrupted, "the facts remain the same.  Obliviation is highly dangerous when cast by an inexperienced witch or wizard and becomes even more so if the intent is to do harm.  In addition, and I again remind you of the sensitivity of our conversation, we simply cannot allow Mr. Malfoy's memory to be altered in any way.  Mr. Malfoy is involved in a top secret project at the Ministry, one which serves to improve our overall security, and it is of the utmost importance that nothing interfere with his work."  
  
"What?" Ron yelled as he struggled to jump up from his squashy seat.  "The Ministry is working with Malfoy?  But..but he's a _Malfoy_!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Mr. Weasley," Kingsley said pointedly, "the war is over.  Mr. Malfoy has done nothing but offer his assistance to this administration  and I will personally vouch for his good intentions.  If you cannot conduct yourself objectively and appropriately, I will need to remove you from this case."  
  
"Don't bother.  It's clear that the Ministry is more interested in catering to the Malfoys than the safety of loyal wizarding families like the Weasleys.  I'll leave on my own," Ron spat, stalking over to the fireplace, activating the Floo Network and calling out "The Burrow" before disappearing in a swirl of green flames.  
  
Harry sat with his mouth agape at Ron's behavior and dramatic exit.  He knew Ron still held a grudge against Malfoy, and as hard as Harry had tried to convince him that they needed to put the past behind them, Ron refused to believe Malfoy was capable of changing for the better.  Harry turned to gauge Malfoy's reaction, but he and the Minister seemed to be unphased by Ron's outburst and the meeting continued on as if nothing unusual had just occurred.  
  
"Our sources tell us that the attack is planned to occur sometime in the next 48 hours.  I apologize for a lack of specifics, but it's the best information we have as of this moment.  The Ministry's plans is as follows:  Mr. Malfoy will be moved to the smaller, more manageable cottage on the east end of the property.  We simply do not have time to secure the entire main manor house.  Auror Potter will accompany Mr. Malfoy to the cottage and remain by his side until this case is solved."  
  
Struggling to hold back a gasp, Harry listened intently as the Minister continued.  
  
"Myself and Auror Potter will put protections around the cottage, inside and out, preventing anyone from entering or exiting the property.  The rest of the Aurors will monitor the grounds and intelligence communications until we capture the perpetrators and have them under arrest, at which time I will fire-call Mr. Potter to give the all clear.  The cottage's fireplace will be detached from the Floo Network and will only be re-activated on my orders."  
  
Harry was stunned.  Essentially, he was going to be locked in a cottage with Draco Malfoy.  Alone.  Possibly for days.  
  
They would be in each other's constant company, and until the all-clear was given, there was no possibility of being interrupted by other wizards or witches.  Harry didn't know why he had been chosen to be Draco's personal bodyguard, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss the Minister for assigning him this task or take the coward's way out and ask for a different assignment.  But Harry Potter was not a coward; he was  Gryffindor.  He had faced and defeated the most evil wizard in generations. Surely he could handle a few days with Malfoy, couldn't he?  
  
While Harry mused about the pitfalls and possibilities of his assignment, the Minister and other wizards began plotting the logistics of their surveillance of the Manor grounds.  Harry was told that one of Malfoy's house elves would bring him a few changes of clothing, since he'd left empty handed when he received the Minister's owl.  The thought of wearing anything belonging to Malfoy, the smooth silk of Malfoy's clothing caressing his bare skin, was almost too much for Harry and he fought to stifle a moan.  He quickly shifted his thoughts to somewhat safer territory and wondered what top secret project Malfoy was working on for the Ministry, considering his chosen profession.  
  
After the war, the entire wizarding world had expected Draco Malfoy to seek out a public position within the Ministry as a first step to repairing his family's tarnished image.  Instead, Malfoy surprised everyone by choosing to go into business for himself.  It shouldn't have come as a shock when he announced that he was going into the clothing business.  After all, fashion was an almost billion galleon a year industry and who better to rise to the top of that field than someone with Draco's impeccable fashion sense.  Fashion designers were treated like celebrities in many parts of Europe, and that lifestyle seemed appropriate for the proud son of Lucius Malfoy.  What did come as a surprise was that Draco's line of products was introduced to muggles and wizards alike.  He faced outrage and feelings of resentment from members of the most powerful pureblood families, but Draco's business plan was sound and he never wavered.  After all, it didn't really matter if you were a squib, muggleborn or even a man with the purest wizard blood.  Every man, regardless of lineage, needed underwear.  
  
Yes, Draco Malfoy, scion of one of the most untainted and powerful wizarding families, heir apparent to an amassed fortune matched by few others, made underwear.    
  
When word got out that Malfoy was going into the underwear business, he'd taken the criticism in stride, and in true Malfoy fashion, assured the public that there would be nothing ordinary about his product.  Around the same time, Rita Skeeter had caught wind of the fact that Draco was gay and began hounding him for an interview.  Surprisingly, he chose to ignore the subsequent media frenzy and instead spent a few months in Australia doing brand research for his new product idea.  While there, he met a number of attractive Aussie men, many of whom were more than willing to show young Mr. Malfoy exactly what the country's ubiquitous moniker _really_ meant.   
  
Thus the brand was born, and Draco Malfoy returned to England the President and CEO of Down Under, Inc., a line poised to become the 'next big thing' in men's underwear . Known for its minuscule, body hugging briefs and state of the art fabrics, Down Under, Inc. had something never before seen in men's intimate apparel:  magic.  Bikinis and briefs were spelled to lift and tighten, and thongs had magically invisible cock rings, ensuring a man filled out every inch of the pouch.  Size enhancement charms were available for less endowed wizards with a few extra galleons in their pockets.  Muggles didn't know exactly why Down Under produced the most flattering men's undergarments, but they lined up at the stores when new arrivals were announced.  Malfoy's underwear line was so popular there was often a year long waiting list for new products.      
  
Regardless of his business venture, the media had anticipated that Draco would keep his sexuality quiet and do what was expected of him by marrying a suitable pureblood witch who would bear his children.  After all, as an only child it was up to him to continue the Malfoy line.  He surprised the world once again by being seen out on the town on the arm of some of London's most handsome and eligible bachelors.  He declined interview requests, saying only that he refused to live his life by anyone else's rules.  He further flew in the face of convention when he announced that he'd personally created the company's signature tag line, ' _Put Your Money Where His Mouth Is_ ' and had his own scantily clad likeness front and center on every package.    
  
Harry distinctly remembered the day he'd been shopping at Piccadilly Circus in Muggle London and saw Malfoy, larger than life on a billboard, modeling some of Down Under's newest designs, every glorious inch of his pale skin illuminated by the neon lights.  Harry was so aroused that he'd had to duck into one of the shops and have a quick, yet satisfying, wank in the loo before scooping up every pair of Down Unders he could get his hands on.  It was on this day that Harry discovered the Boy Who Lived had a bit of an underwear fetish, especially when said underwear was worn by his former nemesis.  
  
Coming out of his Malfoy-induced daze, Harry looked up to find the meeting breaking up and the rest of the Aurors assuming their posts.  The Minister approached Harry and gave him a few words of encouragement, telling him that he knew that Harry had had problems with Malfoy in the past, but that the Ministry had every confidence he could successfully complete this assignment.  Before he knew it, it was evening and he found himself standing in the doorway of the cottage.  As he confirmed the details of the plan with Shacklebolt, Draco approached and asked the Minister for a quick word.  They walked to the rear of the cottage, leaving Harry to wonder what they needed to discuss.  What was it about Malfoy?  He was always up to something, and Harry always found himself desperate to know what that something was.  
  
Resigned to being left in the dark for now, Harry went about setting up wards around the cottage: an Anti-Disappartion Jinx, similar to the one used at Hogwarts, _Cave Inimicum_ to alert them to the presence of intruders, _Protego Totalum_ , and so on, until he was satisfied with the security of the cottage.  Draco approached the doorway and stepped inside just as the Minister bade Harry farewell.  Crossing the threshold, Harry closed the door behind him and cast a quick Colloportus as he felt the Minister's magic securing the cottage from the outside.

 

* . * . *

   
Harry looked toward the tiny kitchen to see Draco holding up a bottle and two short glasses.

"Drink, Potter?  Merlin knows we both need something to take the edge off," he said with a smirk as he tipped the bottle in Harry's direction.

Harry laughed in spite of himself and nodded his assent.  He watched Malfoy pour two healthy portions of whisky into the glasses before bringing them, and the bottle, to the sitting area in front of the fireplace.   A light meal had been set on the table, but Harry was too nervous to eat and thought a drink might do them good to break the ice.  It wasn't every day you were locked in with your arch enemy, even if things had warmed considerably between them over the years.  Harry took a seat on the small sofa and was surprised when Malfoy sat on the other end instead of choosing one of the armchairs.

"Cheers," was all that Draco said before lifting his glass to his full lips and taking a large sip.  Harry was transfixed by the sight of Malfoy's tongue peeking out to lick the moisture from his lips and forgot to take a drink of his own.

"What's the matter, Potter?  I apologize for not having any of that Ogden's swill on hand, but you'll have to make do with this 18 year old single malt from my property in the Highlands."

Harry gave Draco a wry smile before taking a drink, the smooth warmth coating his tongue and warming him as he swallowed it down.  It was absolutely delicious and nothing like what he was used to having at the Hog's Head or the Weasley's.

"Well, it certainly isn't Ogden's," Harry said with a grin, effectively breaking the ice between them.

Conversation flowed much easier after that, and a few more glasses of whisky.  At one point Draco shivered,  and without a second thought, Harry got up to start the fire.  He was about to apologize for being so presumptuous in someone else's home, but Draco shook his head when he opened his mouth and quietly said, "Thanks, Potter."

Harry was pleasantly surprised when Malfoy opened up to him, sharing details of his life since the end of the war, his extended trip to Australia and the fun he'd had starting his company.  They carefully avoided talking about Lucius, and even Narcissa, as much as possible.  However, Harry did quietly mention that he truly believed Narcissa had played a significant role in Harry's defeat of Voldemort.  Malfoy blushed and nodded at this, presumably wanting to avoid talk of the war.  He changed the subject to men he'd dated and mentioned that his relationship, for lack of a better word, with Theo Nott had ended months ago.

Harry found it surprisingly easy to talk to Malfoy and told him about being swept up into Auror training at the end of the war, glossing over the true end of his relationship with Ginny and moving on to some of his own ex-boyfriends.  He mentioned that his only real relationship had been with Oliver Wood, but it hadn't lasted long, in part due to Oliver's travel schedule with Puddlemere United and Harry's unpredictable one as an Auror.  They laughed as Harry recounted one forgettable evening with Zacharias Smith, and again at Harry's casual fling with Andrew Kirke, who Harry said was not nearly as bad in bed as he was on the Quidditch pitch.

As they shared fond memories, and the occasional horror story, Harry mused to himself how all of his liaisons had been with lithe blonds, though  none as handsome as Draco.  Somehow, and perhaps without conscious knowledge, Harry found himself sitting rather close to Malfoy on the couch, their shoulders and thighs touching.  He felt Malfoy lean into him and started to panic when he realized he was getting aroused, and not just because they were talking about their romantic pasts.

What the hell was he doing?  It was one thing to fantasize about Malfoy, his pouty mouth, gorgeous body and perfect ass.  It was an entirely different thing to practically snuggle up to him on the couch in front of the fire whilst talking about sex.  He couldn't think about it just then and felt the need to put an end to the evening before he let his feelings slip.  After all, he was literally locked up with Malfoy for days.  It wouldn't do any good to have Malfoy hex him for being turned on when they were stuck in the tiny cottage.  Harry effectively ended the conversation with a yawn, excusing himself and bidding Malfoy goodnight.  Draco returned the sentiment and Harry thought he saw a flicker of disappointment flash across his beautiful face.  Harry quickly dismissed the thought as wishful thinking attributed to the whisky going to his head.  After all, just because Harry couldn't keep Malfoy off his mind didn't mean the Slytherin felt the same way.

Tipsy and a little overheated from more than just the temperature in the cozy cottage, Harry made his way to his room and unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it carelessly over the arm of the chair.  He toed off his shoes and kicked them under the bed, and his socks soon followed.  He turned back to his bed and found two wrapped parcels lying in the center.  Tearing open the paper on the larger of the two packages, Harry found a few changes of clothing, two pairs of pajama bottoms and miscellaneous personal items.  Malfoy, or more likely one of his house elves, was very accommodating to his guests.

Harry reached for the smaller package, opening it carelessly until its contents were revealed to be several pair of Down Unders, each packaged in the company's trademark box.  Harry took a deep breath before examining each pair:  ultra low-rise briefs in what could only be described as Slytherin green, barely-there bikini briefs in crimson with a gold waistband, a red and black jockstrap with little to hold things together other than the criss-cross fabric that he imagined would feel painfully good rubbing against his arse.   

He adjusted himself before continuing, not at all surprised that the contents of the package were having this effect on him.  Coupled with the drinks he'd had, and of course the fact that he was locked in the little cottage with _Draco bloody Malfoy_ , Harry found himself incredibly aroused; nevertheless,  he pressed on to look at the last two pairs.  The first was a pair of shiny, and tiny, black boyshorts.  They looked slick but were silky soft to the touch.  Harry glanced at Draco's image on the box and discovered they were part of a new line, the 'Liquid Vinyl' collection.  Harry moaned quietly as he imagined seeing Malfoy dancing in a club wearing nothing but that pair, his hipbones visible above the waistband and his damp skin shimmering under the lights.   

Harry was rubbing himself through his pants by this point, but nothing could have prepared him for the last pair, which confused him slightly until he realized what he was looking at.  They were black mesh, also in boyshort style, with a thin band of material at the waist and hem of each leg opening. And, _sweet mother of Merlin_ , they were crotchless.  He turned them around to look at the other side and saw that the fabric didn't come together again until the waistband in the back, leaving the wearer's arse cheeks on full display.  There was nothing remotely quiet about the groan that came out of Harry's mouth as he looked at Draco's image on the box top once again, pale skin visible through the fabric and _everything_ on display.  A small white circle containing the word _Censored!_ covered Draco's bits, but that didn't deter Harry from reacting to the image.  Needing to release the erection straining against the zipper of his pants, he reached down and unfastened the button, but before he could lower the zip, he heard footsteps at the threshold behind him.

"They are all from my latest collection," Draco said, his voice dripping with desire.  "They haven't even been released to the public yet, but I thought you'd like a preview since I know you receive two copies of our catalogue regularly."

Harry froze, speechless.  The tension in the room was palpable as Harry waited in silence for Draco to continue.

"Why is that exactly, Potter?"

Harry blushed, keeping his back to the door.  How was he supposed to explain that he had to get two copies, each with a glossy cover graced by the animated image of Malfoy himself, posing in the most sinful ways and dressed in the newest, tiniest designs.

"Oh, yes.  Well, one copy, of course, is for previewing and ordering..." Harry trailed off, still frantically trying to think up a reason for ordering a second copy, the copy that took up permanent residence in the drawer of his bedside table, right next to his economy sized bottle of Sliquid.  

"And the other?" Draco questioned, his voice getting closer  as he approached Harry's bed.

Harry decided honesty, or at least some version of it, would be the best choice.  "I'd rather not say at the moment, if it's all the same to you, Malfoy."

"Hmmm...Alright then.  I suppose I'll have to try to figure it out on my own."

Harry marveled at the husky tone in Draco's normally proper speaking voice.  He ached to take a step back, or to turn around and come face to face with Malfoy, but he was hard - painfully hard - and wasn't ready to let Malfoy know how he affected him.

"Potter, do you know why you're here?" Draco whispered, moving so close Harry could feel his warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Well, um, it's my job to protect you," Harry stammered, unable to think clearly with Malfoy in such close proximity.

Draco took a few more steps until he could speak over Harry's shoulder.  He pressed his sizable arousal firmly up against Harry's arse.

Draco grasped Harry's hips, thrusting gently, before saying, "No. I mean, do you know why you are here, why _you_ were chosen to stay here with me?"

Harry couldn't take it any longer.  He turned to face the man who he thought he'd hated for years; perhaps the depth of emotion was due to something else entirely.  His eyes raked over Draco's lithe form, hidden by his sleeveless undershirt and black trousers.  Harry noticed that Draco had taken off his socks and shoes and wondered how he could be so turned on by the long, narrow feet below, wanting nothing more at the moment than to nibble on those toes.  His eyes traveled back up until his gaze met Draco's.  Pure desire looked back at him from those silvery-grey eyes.  Harry couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and grazing Draco's cheek. Merlin. Was it possible for a man's skin to be that soft?

"Kingsley," Harry said before shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the pad of his thumb gently stroking Malfoy's cheekbone. "I mean the Minister, he said he thought you would be more comfortable with someone you knew, and that he was sure I could put our past history behind me."

Draco reached out and pulled Harry to him, wrapping one arm around his waist and letting the other slip into Harry's back pocket, giving his arse a firm squeeze.

"In a way, I suppose that's true.  I do know you, better than most, I'd say.  But, Potter, the truth is that I asked the Minister to place you here."

"What?  Why me?" Harry whispered.  His eyes closed but he was still able to feel that haunting grey stare fixed on him.

"It's simple, really, and I'm surprised you haven't figured it out.  I wanted you here, Potter, because I want you.  Don't tell me you couldn't feel how badly I want you a moment ago when I was rubbing my prick against your arse.  So, the only question that remains is...what do you want...Harry?"

Harry was unable to stifle a groan upon hearing Malfoy use his given name in such an erotic context.  He wasn't sure if Malfoy had ever said his first name with anything other than spite.  Harry pulled him close until they were touching from chest to knee.  He could barely believe this was actually happening but he felt Draco's hardness brush against his own and couldn't resist any longer.  He pulled back to look Malfoy directly in the eye, searching for any hint of teasing or deception, but found neither.

His confidence bolstered, he took a deep breath before saying, "You.  Merlin I want you, Draco."

Harry didn't know who closed the distance between them, didn't know who initiated the kiss, but that was something he hoped they could argue about at another time, because all he could do at that moment was feel.  Their lips crashed together, parting almost instantly as soft, wet tongues licked lips and tangled together, silently begging for permission to explore the other's mouth.  Their kiss was hard, fierce and full of years of pent up emotion.  And _bloody hell_ , if it wasn't the best kiss of Harry's life.

Harry's hand snaked down Draco's body, unbuttoning his trousers and working the zipper down slowly as Draco did the same to him.  Soon they stood with their trousers pushed down around their thighs.  Draco wrapped one one hand around Harry's neck, pulling him in for another heated kiss, as his other reached below the waistband of Harry's briefs and began to stroke him slowly.  Already on the verge of coming, Harry moved his hand to push down Draco's pants when his hand felt a familiar fabric.  Harry groaned loudly into Draco's mouth when he realized exactly what he was wearing.  He panted at the thought as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Draco's.  Harry let the fingers of his other hand travel along the waistband of Draco's pants until he reached the small of his back.  His fingers slowly traveled lower until he felt warm, soft skin and he couldn't help trail a finger between Draco's very exposed cheeks.

"Merlin Draco!  What are you trying to do to me?"  Harry asked as he finally opened his eyes.  He looked and saw Draco's perfect prick, long, hard and glistening at the tip. 

"I had another pair in mind, Potter, but I wasn't sure if you'd be into leather,"  Draco gasped as he buried his face in Harry's neck, licking and sucking on Harry's pulse point.  Knowing he couldn't hold off much longer, Harry took Draco in hand and began to stroke him slowly,  feeling the thick, swollen head hitting his own stomach every few strokes.  He kissed Draco again, loving the feel of Malfoy's smooth, strong hand wrapped around his own throbbing cock.   He quickened his pace, squeezing firmly at the top and watched as more moisture gathered on the tip, a sticky line now connecting it to Harry's stomach.  Harry brought his other hand around from Draco's arse and gathered some of the sticky fluid on two fingers before going back and running those fingers between Draco's cheeks, teasing his tight entrance.

"Fuck Draco, you feel so good," Harry panted.  "Do you like knowing that my fingers are touching your arse?  That you, king of the underwear world, are practically wearing nothing so that my fingers can run up and down your crack, their path slippery with your own pre-..." 

"Potter!"  Draco gasped as he tightened his hold on Harry's cock.  "Must you be so gauche?"

Laughing, Harry sped up the movement of his fist while teasing Draco's entrance and pushing in the tip of one slippery finger.  He sucked Draco's tongue deep into his own mouth and began tugging on Draco's prick in earnest.  Draco was moaning wantonly, matching Harry's rhythm with his own and fondling Harry's sack with his other hand.  He cried out into Harry's mouth as his prick pulsed and the warm wetness of his release hit Harry's stomach in long bursts.  Not one to be outdone, Draco quickly wiped off Harry's stomach and brought his hand back down to Harry's cock, making it slippery with his come.  The image of Draco in that obscene pair of underwear, Draco's come slicking his cock and his fingertip still inside Draco's arse were all too much.  Harry let out a sharp grunt as he came all over those mesh pants, Draco's neatly trimmed blond curls and over his softening prick.  It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen or done, and he couldn't believe he'd just done it with Draco Malfoy.

Trying to get his breathing under control, Harry was about to suggest that Draco accompany him into the shower when the Minister's unmistakable baritone resonated throughout the cottage.

"Mr. Malfoy?  Mr. Potter?"

"Dammit!" Draco exclaimed.  He carefully retrieved his wand from the pocket of his trousers, pointed it at himself and said, " _Scourgify_!" before performing the charm on Harry as well.  They made their way to the fireplace in the sitting room and saw Shacklebolt's face in the fire.

"Gentlemen, I apologize for the late fire-call, but I though you would be eager to know that we've captured the men responsible for planning the attack on Mr. Malfoy."

"Already?" Draco said, sounding a bit disgruntled.  "Who are they?"

"Indeed, Mr Malfoy.  As to who the culprits are, I think it would be best if you and Mr. Potter came down to the Ministry before I disclose their identities."

Frowning at the Minister's strange request, Harry nodded and informed him that they would Apparate as soon as he disabled the wards around the cottage.

"Very well," said Kingsley.  "Please come directly to the Auror department, interrogation room seven."  With that, he disappeared from the fire and Harry and Draco were left staring at one another awkwardly.

"Well then, Potter," Draco said.  "I suppose that's that.  We should clean up and be on our way, don't you think?"

Harry sighed and nodded glumly.  "Yes.  I imagine the circumstances are serious if Shacklebolt asked us to come down.  Ah, perhaps we should change first.  Meet you back here in five minutes?"

"Fine," Draco said abruptly.  With that, he turned and stalked towards his bedroom.

Harry returned to his room and inhaled deeply, savoring the heady combination of sex and Draco's clean, masculine scent.  After their brief, but incredible encounter, Harry had hoped for more time with Draco, but it seemed as if their time together was over.  He stripped and walked to the bed, riffling through the packages for a change of clothing.  Realizing he would need to put on fresh underwear, he grabbed the bright green briefs from the bed.  Pulling them on and feeling the cool, silky fabric against his skin, Harry imagined how they would enhance his nightly fantasies.  Now that he'd licked those pouty lips and had Draco's perfect prick in his hand, he wasn't sure how he'd be able to resist wanking constantly.

Shaking his head, Harry finished getting dressed and returned to the sitting room where he set about removing the wards around the cottage.  Draco appeared moments later, two clean sets of robes in hand.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Harry nodded, pulled on the robes and, with audible pops, they Disapparated from the room.

When they arrived at the Ministry, Harry led Draco to the Auror Department and down a long hall to the interrogation rooms.  They quickly entered room number seven and were startled to see Ron Weasley and Theodore Nott sitting opposite Kingsley and Auror Dawlish.

"Ah, yes.  Good evening again, gentlemen," the Minister said in greeting.

"Ron?" Harry said, his voice laced with disbelief.

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here, Nott?" Draco sneered, almost simultaneously.

"Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley stated.  "I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Nott are our prime suspects in the plot against you.  Luckily, they failed to breach the manor grounds without setting off the wards and we were able to capture them quickly."

"I don't understand.  Ron?" Harry said as he continued to look at his best mate.

Ron's face was flushed to the tips of his ears but he refused to meet Harry's eye.

"Mr. Potter," said the Minister.  "Mr. Weasley has already confessed to the crime and has allowed us to retrieve the memory of the evening their scheme took shape.  I've already viewed it but I believe it would be best if you both saw it for yourselves.  It appears as if there was a lot more that Obliviation in the works here.  If you will, gentlemen?"

With that, Kingsley gestured to the large stone bowl on the table; the silvery mist of Ron's memory already swirled in the basin.

Silently, Harry and Draco approached the pensieve.  They exchanged a brief look before placing their faces into the mist and fell into the memory.

They stood close to one another as the image became clear.  They were standing in a dark corner of the Hog's Head.  Ron was sitting on a barstool, a smattering of empty pint glasses on the bar.  He lifted another glass, half full of frothy amber ale, and took a large gulp.  He tipped his head in greeting to Theo Nott, who seemed to be equally inebriated based on the number of empty martini glasses in front of his seat.  Nott was acting rather flamboyantly, sipping on a bubbly pink drink, sidling up to Ron and whispering in his ear, not behaving at all like the quiet boy Harry recalled from school.  Ron, in his drunken state, mistook Theo's advances as signs of camaraderie and they struck up a conversation.

"I always thought you were a bit of a loner," slurred Ron.

"S'what everybody thought," Nott  replied, reaching across and throwing one arm over Ron's shoulder, playing with the ginger hair at the base of the other man's  neck.  "I was in Slytherin for fuck's sake, Weasley.  Life would have been difficult if everyone knew that I was a rather flamboyant poof with a trunk full of feather boas."

"Huh?  Oh!  Right then. Well..." Ron stammered and leaned back on his stool, effectively dislodging Nott's arm.

Inevitably, Ron started talking about Harry and as he droned on and on about Harry's many virtues, Draco snicked at the thought of Ron's own life being as boring as the bottom of his shoe if he couldn't even think of anything to say about himself.

Theo jumped on that bandwagon, slurring, "What's so great about Potter?"

Theo then divulged that he was recently dumped by Draco and he had always suspected that Malfoy still carried a torch for the Boy Who Lived.  He said he never knew why Draco bought him several pairs of wire-rimmed glasses and insisted he wear them when they were being intimate, even though Theo had perfect vision.  Theo recalled the night his worst fears were confirmed when he was sucking Draco off and Draco, head tossed back in the throes of his orgasm, shouted, "Harry!" 

With his mouth hanging open in disbelief, Harry turned his head to look at Draco, but could not catch his eye.  He did, however, notice the intense brightness of Draco's pink cheeks.  Smiling to himself, he turned back to the scene in front of him.

Grimacing at hearing the details of Malfoy's sex life, Ron's head shot up and he said, "Wait a minute, Nott.  What did you mean when you said you thought Malfoy still had a thing for Harry?"

Theo said that Ron had to have been blind not to notice there was always something between Harry and Draco at school.  He proposed that even if they weren't aware of it at Hogwarts, the pair were always passionate about each other, even if their feelings were most often associated with hatred.

Harry found himself nodding in agreement with Nott.  Wasn't that what he'd just figured out earlier in the evening?

Harry and Draco watched as the two drunks devised a plan.  Ron was apparently desperate to save Harry from the possibility of being sucked into a relationship with Malfoy.  He somberly admitted he feared being tossed aside as Harry's best mate if that relationship were to happen.

Theo's motives were much more simple.  He was bitter, humiliated and wanted revenge on Malfoy for dumping him.

Ron, generally ignoring Nott's mutterings about being good enough for Malfoy, touted his bravery and fighting skills, if it came down to a physical altercation.

"I did help Harry defeat You-Know-Who didn't I?" he asked.  "Me, Harry 'n Hermione.  It wasn't just Harry.  We did it together.  And I'm an Auror for Merlin's sake! I can get us onto the grounds of Malfoy Manor."

Smiling, Theo said that would be perfect.  Weasley would get them onto the property and stun Malfoy.  Theo would then give him _Amortentia_ ,  and when Draco woke up from the stunning spell, he would see Theo and instantly fall in love.  Theo hadn't decided how long he would keep giving the potion to Draco.  Certainly long enough to break Draco's heart after a few more romps in the sack.  After all, the bloke was bloody gorgeous and could do things with his mouth like no one else Theo had ever known.

Harry clenched his hands into fists and was flooded with jealousy at the thought of Draco's talented mouth on the bastard who planned on stunning, drugging and _Obliviating_ him.  He wanted to hex Nott but would have to wait until they exited the pensieve to do so. 

Giddy at the prospect of revenge, Theo prodded Ron a bit to make sure he could hold up his end of the bargain.

"Are you sure about this Weasley?  You still can't say his name can you?" Nott said with a sneer, reminding Ron just who he is pairing up with.

"I can say it!  V-v-voldemort!  See?" a flushed and flustered Ron exclaimed as his eyes darted around the room.

To further prove his bravery, and cement the deal, Ron suggested they do a shot.  Nott agreed, as long as he was allowed to pick the drink.  Ron readily agreed.  Theo motioned to the bartender and ordered two Redheaded Sluts before giving Ron a wink.

The grey mist began swirling around Harry and Draco as they were expelled from the pensieve.  They stood silently, flabbergasted and furious.

"As you can see, Mr. Malfoy, the planned attack was quite serious.  Luckily, Mr. Weasley was unaware of the surveillance and spells cast on the manor and we caught them straight away.  With Mr. Weasley's memory as evidence, there is little doubt of a conviction."

Harry slowly walked over to Ron and slammed his hand down on the table.  Ron shuddered and finally looked up to meet Harry's blazing green eyes.

"Ron, you have been my best mate for over 10 years, but I cannot believe you would stoop to committing a crime to prevent me from having a relationship, or even a fling, with Draco.  It was one thing to turn against me out of jealousy during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but I let that go.  I forgave you after you abandoned me and Hermione in the forest during the war. But this?  You were going to hurt someone, Ron!  It's too much mate."

Harry looked to the Ministry guard and said, "Please take them away."

Head down, Ron stood up and walked out of the room without a word.  Theo, glaring at both Draco and Harry, soon followed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," Kingsley said, giving Harry's shoulder a sympathetic squeeze before leaving Harry and Draco alone in the room.

Harry leaned against the table, shaking his head in disbelief.  Although Ron's actions were surprising and painful, it was funny, in a way.  Ron was so worried Harry would discover that he had feelings for Draco he did the one thing that brought them together.  Well, together for one evening.

"I can't believe this, or that it's already over," Harry said.

"Really, Potter.  Of course it's over.  With those two plotting my demise, it's a wonder it ever got this far.  Now if Granger had been involved, I think I would have been in serious danger."

Surprised to hear Draco pay Hermione a compliment, Harry looked up to see Draco give him a little smile as he turned towards the door.

"You know Potter," Draco drawled over his shoulder.  "I guess it's only fair that I let you in on what I've been working on for the Ministry.  After all, you did keep me safe from harm this evening."

Harry nodded glumly, disappointed that Draco seemed to be placating him with professional courtesy before walking out the door.

Draco pulled out his wand, pointed it at his own backside and said, " _Perspicuus Vestis_!"

Harry was stunned by the sight in front of him.  A small section of Draco's robes and trousers had been made invisible.  Better still, Draco was wearing a pair of tiny, low rise briefs in Gryffindor gold that barely contained his pert arse.  Harry's jaw fell open as he ogled Draco's backside, his pants getting remarkably tighter.

Draco smirked at Harry's reaction, saying, "You see, Harry, the Minister thinks it would be quite valuable to be able to view dark objects or weapons hidden beneath an enemy's robes.  I've only gotten as far as two layers of clothing.  You're a pretty advanced spell caster, aren't you Potter? Perhaps you'd be willing to share your expertise in an effort to perfect the spell?"

Nodding, Harry pushed back from the table and hurried towards toward the door.

Looking at Harry over his shoulder, Draco winked.

"Coming?"

_Fin_

 

______________________________________________________________________

  
*Please note: While I tried my best to be accurate with my original spells, I don't speak Latin so I'd not try them at home.

 _Aperio Membrana_ = literally 'Open Parchment'

 _Perspicuus Vestis_ = literally "Transparent Clothing"


End file.
